


A sight to see

by Kurohami



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohami/pseuds/Kurohami
Summary: Lauren Jauregui thought her double life as successful heir-Michael Jauregui and normal school girl would be easy enough. Until she meets the love of her life, high school best friend Camila Cabello.Just fluff tbh





	A sight to see

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt in writing a gxg story so I hope I can get good feedback!

Alright! We need you to look to your left!" The cameraman angled himself as he gave instructions to the model. Flaunting her tall and toned figure, Lauren smirked as she posed for her pictures, exuding confidence. 

It was a daily sight to see her face plastered in every magazine, a sight to behold for the public. To be more exact, "he" was a supermodel, not her. 

Michael Jauregui was a name everyone knew. Not Lauren Jauregui. "He" was the sole heir to the Jauregui Enterprise, a billionaire company that had a long history in its name. Not forgetting the fact that "he" was blessed with stunning features, "he" had become the dream boy of most in the world.

'Michael Jauregui is living the dream!' One would lament when they saw his face plastered on billboards. But he wasn't. Because there was no Michael Jauregui, only Lauren, a girl forced to play the role of someone she could never fully be. Her parents needed a male heir to their name, for the company's inheritance would be in the hands to the first who birthed a son.

However, Mike and Clara Jauregui only birthed a beautiful daughter, no longer eligible to claim the inheritance. They cursed the skies for bringing them bad luck before resorting to drastic measures for the money was too precious to lose, their daughter would just have to be a son. Lauren became Michael, a son not a daughter. She learned to play various sports, flirt with pretty girls and wore binders. She was taught to speak with a low voice and put on facial hair just to play the part of a son and she did it perfectly.

Lauren Jauregui would live the life of a normal high school girl from an average household while Michael Jauregui would live the life of a billionaire son. Everything was fine, Lauren had been fine with playing a guy for she could make out with any girl she wanted and got anything she wanted with a smile. If it wasn't for Camila Cabello.

Camila was Lauren's best friend as they instantly clicked after meeting in high school. Lauren liked Camila. Camila was sweet and would always cheer Lauren up with her hugs, she knew Lauren inside out and read her like an open book. However, she was straight. From Austin to some guy from the football team, Lauren had to stay up every night to hear about how dreamy they were and also comfort Camila when things didn't work out. She had accepted the fact that she would never be able to get the girl, until that day...where there was a glimpse of hope for Lauren. To be more specific, Michael Jauregui.

"Lauren! Look at this, isn't he so hot!" Camila scared in delight as she shoved her phone screen into Lauren's face. Lauren giggled as she pushed the phone away before actually looking at the picture, her eyes widening as she stared at a picture of herself or rather, Mike Jauregui.

"Really Camz? Have you never seen him before?" Lauren laughed as Camila shook her head vigorously, "I heard of his name but I never knew he was such a dreamboat! Look at his jaw and his eyes! They're as green as yours!" Camila exclaimed in a frantic manner as Lauren gently pulled her closer. "Does that mean you find me hot?" She whispered in Camila's ear before pulling away, smirking at the sight of Camila's reddened cheeks.

"Stop teasing me! You're hot, everyone in the school knows that!" Camila huffed as she sat on Lauren's lap," Besides, Michael Jauregui and you technically share the same last name! Maybe you were long lost, siblings!" Lauren only laughed at her response, only if she knew.

When the night came, Lauren had just finished a photoshoot when she saw that she received a DM from Camila on Instagram.

Camilacabello: Hey! You probably won't read this but I'm a big fan of yours and I'd just like to tell you that I love you so so much. You're really nice and it's a plus that we both support LGBT! Just a funny question, do you like bananas?🍌

Lauren raised an eyebrow before realising that she was logged into the account of Michael. What's the harm of replying, she thought as she quickly typed out an answer.

Michael Jauregui: Hey there, it's always great to know that I have fans, especially one with a similar mindset ;) I'm ok with bananas.

Lauren smiled as she pressed the "send" button, before pressing on the "Follow" button on Camila's page. She actually had a chance with Camila when she was Michael.

XX

"Oh my god, he actually replied to me and even requested to follow me!" Camila squealed as she latched onto Lauren's back, indifferent about the stares they were getting from the whole school population.

Lauren rolled her eyes at the large commotion Camila was causing but indulged her anyways as she piggybacked her all the way to class. "Why do you even like him that much?"

"After watching all his interviews and reading his book, its nuts to not like him! He's so down to earth and I just feel so drawn to him, don't you?"Camila asked as she took her seat beside Lauren.

"Nah, he's not really my type." Lauren looked away as took out her books, looking back up to see Camila staring at her intensely.

"Then, what's your type?" Camila asked as she moved her face closer to Lauren, the gap between them so impossibly small that a small movement would allow their lips to meet.

You. Lauren thought as Camila's curious dark brown eyes bore into her own. She slowly pushed Camila away,"I don't really have one, maybe someone that resembles a puppy." She smiled as she thought of Camila's endless need for attention (She called it "Tender loving care") but was always happy to spoil her rotten.

She had failed to catch Camila's disappointed face as she started doodling out the girl of her dreams, who was out of her reach.

XX

You have received a DM from camilacabello!

camilacabello: I can't believe you actually replied to me! Thank you for following me!

Michael Jauregui: My pleasure :) There's nothing better than making a cute girl smile. Can I call you Camila?

camilacabello:If you let me call you Michael!

Micahel Jauregui: Deal. A pleasure to meet you, Camila.

camilacabello: You type so formally, reminds me of my best friend Haha :p

Michael Jauregui: Well, it never hurts to have correct grammar. 

camilacabello: Hey, you're probably super busy and like we don't even know each other personally, but can I ask you something crazy?

Michael Jauregui: Shoot.

camillacabello: My school's hosting a debate and it's on the acceptance of the LGBT community, it would be really cool if you could just drop by and show your support. Everyone idolises you, you know?!?

Read

camilacabello: There's no pressure though, just a dumb question aha forget about it.

Read

Michael Jauregui: Give me the date, I'll squeeze in some time for you.

XX

Camila fumbled around, clenching her knuckles as she saw the competitors walk up the stage.

"Hey, you'll do fine." Camila turned at the familiar voice. her lips curving into a small smile as Lauren embraced her tightly, "You've been practising for so long, go show them what you're made of you little monkey."

Camila nodded as she wrapped her arms around Lauren, cheekily asking, "How about a kiss for good luck?" Lauren sighed as she held Camila's face in her hands, softly kissing her forehead," Good Luck! I'll be cheering you on!"

As Camila turned away, Lauren immediately stalked towards the bathrooms. She checked to see if anyone was around before diving into one of the stalls, changing into a nice suit and putting on her wig.

Once her "transformation" was complete, she walked down the school hallways, earning gawks and gasps from everyone around her.

"Michael Jauregui is in our school. I need to film this!"

"Holy shit. He looks so much hotter in person!!"

"Honestly, he kind of looks like Lauren from our school. They would TOTALLY make hot babies."

Lauren held in her laughter at the last comment, deciding to send everyone around her a charming smile before making her way to the hall where the debate was going to begin.

'Just in time' Lauren thought as she saw Camila nervously walking up the stage before plastering a confident smile on her face.

That's my girl.

Lauren took her seat in the front row and the whole hall immediately erupted into shrieks as they realised Michael Jauregui was in their presence.

Camila stood shell-shocked at the sight of him before delight filled her features, the little quirk of her eyes and a toothy smile, Lauren could only think of the word beautiful to describe Camila.

Lauren gave a slight wave before the debate started and let's just say Camila killed it.

Right as the debate had ended, Camila flew to Lauren and embraced her in a hug. "Thank you so so much for coming, I can't believe you actually made time for someone like me. Give me a moment, I need to find my best friend, she shares the same last name as you do!"

Lauren froze as she forgot that Lauren Jauregui was supposed to be supporting Camila too, not only Michael Jauregui. She really should have planned this more thoroughly.

"Hey, follow me." She grabbed Camila's hand, pulling her out of the crowd that was forming around them and bolting out of the school grounds.

Camila tried to keep up as she sprinted along," Michael wait! Lau-my best friend's still inside!" She shouted as she tried to pull Lauren to a halt.

Before long, Lauren pulled Camila into a small alley near the school, panting heavily as they both leaned against the walls."Sorry, if we stayed there any longer there could've been a stampede." Lauren explained as a horde of people ran past them, not noticing their two figures in the darkness of the alley.

"Here, I'll make it up to you, let's have some coffee." Lauren grinned as she tried to grab Camila's hand, only to see her engrossed in her phone.

"Just let me text Lauren, she's probably worried about me." Camila gushed out as she pressed her keyboard with fervour. "I didn't see her at the front row too, I hope nothing happened to her."

Lauren beamed at the sight of Camila's concern for her, hiding it with a cough as she patiently waited for Camila to send her text and made sure her phone was in silent mode.

"So how about that coffee?" Camila shyly asked as she put her phone back in her bag, accepting Lauren's hand.

XX

The small but sophisticated cafe was a usual location Lauren found herself in, especially as Michael due to the fact that the staff were trained to host celebrities and privacy was one of the strongest points in the cafe.

The strong aromatic smell of the different pastries mixed with the faint whiff of cocoa beans made the experience of the cafe multiple times better as they settled into the plush seats.

"So, you did really well in that debate Camila." Lauren started out after they had ordered their drinks, a vanilla bean frappuccino for Camila and a standard Vanilla Latte for Lauren.

Camila blushed at the compliment, muttering her thanks before pointing out that Lauren usually ordered the same drink as "he" did.

They talked for a few hours, having a conversation about every topic they could think of and ended the day when a staff kindly told them that the cafe was closing soon.

camilacabello: Thank you for today, it was really nice of you to take time out to come and watch a high school girl debate.

Michael Jauregui: hey, no worries. I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to, you nailed your part and I was happy to be able to witness it.

camilacabello: hehe thank you so much! I'm kind of disappointed that I didn't get to let you meet Lauren, she's really cool and nice and sweet! Did I mention pretty too?

Michael Jauregui: Wow she must be really great to get so many compliments from you.

camilacabello: She's the best, I would never be able to get through high school without her.

Michael Jauregui: Hey, can I ask you something crazy?

camilacabello: Ask away!

Michael Jauregui: Do you want to go on a date with me?

Read

XX

"Isn't that good? He's asking you out on a date!" Lauren exclaimed as Camila sighed, resting her head on the table.

Camila shook her head, sitting on Lauren's lap: "I know, he's really nice and we really hit it off but I just don't know why I have a feeling that he's not as dreamy as he is. Besides, don't you always say that I should be careful about dating, why are you so supportive of Michael? And where were you on Friday, I didn't see you at the front row."

Camila's onslaught of questions startled Lauren but she calmly explained that she believed Michael was a good guy and how she got food poisoning just before the debate. Camila squinted at her suspiciously but shrugged it off when Lauren started tickling her.

"Lauren!" Camila giggled as she stood up, escaping from Lauren's clutches. 

"So, are you going to say yes?" Lauren asked, watching Camila deliberate about her decision with her "thinking face" before sighing.

"I'll think about it."

XX

You got a DM from camilacabello!

camilacabello: I'm sorry for the late reply, but yes, I'll go on a date with you.

Michael Jauregui: I really thought you were going to leave me on read forever.

camillacabello: I'm sorry I just needed some time to think.

Michael Jauregui: No problem, DM me a time and place, I'll be there.

You got a DM from camzdragon!

camzdragon:Laur, I said yes.

Laurtheunicorn: Wow, I wish you the best camz.

camzdragon: But

Laurtheunicorn: But what?

camzdragon: Never mind.

Laurtheunicorn: Camz, what is it?

Read

XX

Camila fiddled around in her red dress, her parents had nearly fainted when they heard who she was going on a date with and Sophie had screamed that her sister was going to become a princess.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Camila looked up to see Michael giving her a shy smile as he took his seat opposite her.

"It's fine, I just got here." She comforted him with a cheeky grin as she grabbed the menu,"But you have to treat me to a banana afterwards."

"No problem Camz." Michael chuckled, only to see Camila staring at him.

"Only Lauren gets to call me that." Camila started before she laughed awkwardly, attempting to clear the tension she just started.

Why was she acting like this? Michael was her dream come true and he actually reciprocated her feelings. So why was she a total bitch to him, why did Lauren's name repeatedly appear in her mind?

Camila sighed yet again as they ordered their food, making minimal eye contact with Michael who kept trying to get her attention.

"Camila, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, the nickname just slipped out." Michael apologised as he reached out to hold her hand, only for Camila to retract hers, flinching away from him.

"I'm sorry, you're really nice and all and I should be head over heels for you but I'm not." Camila started as she blushed immensely, who was she to reject the world's most sought-after man.

"You just remind me so much of Lauren and I know this sounds wrong but both of you literally act the same and I just.." Camila was cut off by Michael grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the seat to exit the restaurant, dropping a sack of bills as payment.

"You totally paid them more than enough!" Camila complained, only to see Michael pull her to a bench.

Hers and Lauren's bench.

Whenever Camila broke up with one of her boyfriends because she refused to sleep with them, Lauren would meet her here and listen to her sob and rant about how she didn't deserve such treatment.

Lauren would only smile sadly as she embraced Camila, wiping away her tears and giving her soft kisses on the cheek. She would run to the nearby convenience store and get her treats, showering her with an endless supply of treats to keep her smiling.

She liked Lauren, much more than she should have. But Lauren would never like her, Lauren was cool and nonchalant about love and she could get anyone she wanted, so why would she choose Camila?

"Camz, are you there?" Camila was brought back to the real world when Michael spoke.

Wait, Michael's voice wasn't that high pitch and it sounded really familiar.

As Camila was going to comment on how he should stop calling her Camz, Michael brought his lips to hers.

His lips were much softer than she thought it would be. But just the thought of kissing him made Camila revolt, immediately shoving him away and wiping his lips.

"Michael, you're really nice but I-" "Camz, look at me." This time, Camila recognised the voice.

Lauren.

She looked closely and laughed in her head, oh how could she have been fooled. The forest green eyes, the same laugh at her jokes and most importantly, the same lips that she had fantasized about for so long.

Lauren removed her wig, wincing as Camila roughly wiped off the make-up to draw her facial hair.

"Why? Is this a prank because it's not funny." Camila's eyes filled with tears, did lauren know camila liked her? Did she intend to make a fool out of her?

She couldn't think for long as Lauren hugged her, "Camz, I like you a lot. I thought I had a better chance as a guy. Please forgive me."

Camila shook her head furiously," I thought I could be normal like every other girl, I would find the one guy that would treat me like his one and only and we would get married. You, you always made me feel a way no one else had and when I started obsessing over Michael, I thought I finally became normal. I only want you Lauren."

Seeing Camila sob uncontrollably, Lauren tried to make a move to comfort her but Camila slowly stepped away.

"Camz, come on plea-" " I need some time to think." Camila pleaded with Lauren to stop and turned away, running back to her home.

Her parents gave each other a wry look when they saw their daughter storm back into their house and lock her door. Sophie left a banana outside of her room to make sure she ate something.

You got a DM from Michael Jauregui!

Michael Jauregui:Camz please, talk to me

Read.

Block user?

You will no longer receive notifications from Michael Jauregui.

You got a DM from Laurtheunicorn!

Laurtheunicorn: Camz please don't do this. I didn't mean to deceive you about my identity,

Read.

Block user?

You will no longer receive notifications from Laurtheunicorn.

The next step was avoidance. Camila side-stepped away from lauren whenever she was approached in the cafeteria and changed her seat with the person sitting furthest away from her.

The rumours about them spread like wildfire.

"Did you hear, the girl from debate club is dating Michael Jauregui and totally ditched Lauren."

"Apparently Camila's pregnant with his child and blackmailed him!"

And there was one which Austin had spread," She was always a slut, she deserves to be with the world's ugliest man."

Needless to say, Austin returned back to school the next day with a black eye and kneeled in front of Camila to forgive him or he would no longer have a home to return to.

Camila cracked a smile at the fact that he cried uglily in front of her to have mercy, plus the fact that Lauren had taken the time to have a serious chat with his parents working in one of the businesses Jauregui Enterprise owned made Camila's heart thump wildly.

Oh, what did she do to deserve a sweet girl like Lauren?

Austin and Camila had been dating for a month and Austin had gifted Camila with a necklace. "It's really pretty but I can't wear it." Camila tried to laugh it off as she fiddled with the sun necklace on her neck.

"C'mon, just replace it with the sun necklace, it's literally ancient." Austin tried persuading Camila but she was adamant about her choice.

He grumbled under his breath, clearly unhappy that she wasn't giving in, "What kind of a girlfriend are you? You don't want to sleep with me and you don't even appreciate my gifts, what's so special about that silly necklace anyway?"

"Lauren gave it to me." She confessed as Austin's face immediately darkened."Really? Did you choose her over me? I'm your BOYFRIEND."

Camila cringed at the sight of his face," She made it by hand and its a counterpart of hers. It's special."

Austin huffed, folding his arms over his chest."Why don't you go date her then?"

Camila rolled her eyes, he had no right to be acting like this. Especially when he made out with Stacy behind her back. She had been crushed upon hearing that Austin had cheated on her but figured out he wasn't worth the tears.

It may have been also due to Lauren singing her a song to cheer her up. She called it "Miss Movin on"

"So call me Miss Movin on." She muttered as she remembered the lyrics. "What?" Austin gaped at her words as she smirked slyly. She gripped the necklace that Austin had given her, holding it up high, loving the control she had over the situation as she saw the sheer confusion in his eyes turn to panic.

"This is for cheating on me!" She yelled as she threw the necklace down, causing crystal shards to fly in all directions.

Austin yelped in fright, diving out of her way and started sprinting away.

"If you didn't get the memo, IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" She laughed as she watched Austin fall flat on his face.

"Good job Camz." Camila turned to see Lauren with a lazy smile on her face, looking absolutely stunning even in a plain shirt and shorts.

"Did you come to spy on me?" Camila joked as she skipped into Lauren's waiting arms.

Lauren chuckled as she gave Camila a bear hug, making sure that she wouldn't drop Camila. "I was just making sure that asshole didn't think of messing with my girl."

Camila blushed at her words. 'I'm definitely yours.' She buried her face in Lauren's neck before she licked her.

Lauren gasped at the weird sensation before realising Camila had slipped out of her arms. "The last one to my house has to buy the other bananas!" Camila shouted as she ran ahead, not looking back for she hoped Lauren didn't notice that her face was tomato red.

That was the day Camila knew, that Lauren was the girl of her dreams. They had become an inseparable duo, Lauren was the moon to her sun. But the sun and the moon were never fated to be together.

But fate was a cruel thing, her parents would never allow their sweet little girl to be tainted by the sin of being gay. Sure, they were fine with her being supportive of the community, but the same couldn't be said about her being part of it.

She would bear with it. Just a year more and she would be off to college, and Lauren would move on with her billionaire life, forgetting about Camila in the process.

Besides, Lauren parents would never accept Camila, a simple girl from an average household. How would she ever fit in with the elites of the world?

Then, the gifts came.

Lauren would leave a bouquet of flowers and a card, signed off by Michael.

Camila's parents sighed dreamily about how romantic Michael was and what a good catch he was, only for Camila to walk back up to her room and slam her door.

Camila's reaction to Michael was worrying and her parents constantly questioned her if she was going to date Michael but the only reaction they got was silence.

You got a message from Lauser!

Lauser: Hey, I know you probably don't want to hear from me but please just listen to this one request. Watch the interview on the news at 7:30.

Read.

XX

Lauren had been devastated after Camila had walked away from her, not even turning back once to steal a glance.

She had reached her hand out to try to call out to her but her voice never came out, trapped in her throat.

She had returned home in a gloomy demeanour, her reluctance to go to parties and do more photoshoots caused unrest. Her parents tried to lecture her on the responsibility she held and how important it was to maintain her reputation as Michael Jauregui but she turned a deaf ear to their words.

It didn't help that she had to make an extra trip to one of the Jauregui Enterprises buildings to pay Mr and Mrs Mahone a visit in relation to their son's behaviour.

Her bold decision had angered her parents who sat her down that day, screaming their heads off that Lauren couldn't just do whatever she wanted just because someone offended her friend.

"He had the audacity to call Camz a slut, he should have known what was coming." Lauren countered as her parents glared at her in disappointment.

"About this Camz you talk about, what exactly is your relationship with her?" Mike questioned as he noticed Lauren's shaking leg.

"She's just my best friend." Lauren tried to divert their attention when her mother slammed a picture onto the table.

"Then explain this," Clara said coldly as they directed their attention to their stunned daughter. The photo depicted the scene that caused the mess to happen, with "Michael" kissing Camila and Lauren taking off her wig to reveal herself.

"Are you insane? Our entire bank account depends on you and you pull a stunt like that in public? Do you know how much we paid to make sure that this would remain private? Lauren, we don't care about your sexuality but you can't just risk our lives like that.

Lauren looked down, ashamed that she had nearly ruined their lives. Then, she thought about it. They didn't care about her, it was always about them.

"Hey, where're your parents?" A chocolate-eyed girl walked up to Lauren who was sat alone.

"They're too busy, they work a lot," Lauren explained sadly. Looking at her crestfallen face, the girl immediately hugged Lauren, "Hey, they're probably doing their best to make sure you can lead your best life. Cheer up!"

They had probably looked like idiots. Two teens hugging each other in the hall just before the entrance ceremony started but Lauren was grateful, a stranger cared more about her than her parents.

That stranger turned out to be the girl of her dreams.

Later, Lauren found out that her parents had gone on a holiday in Hawaii instead of accompanying her for the entrance ceremony.

They had promised. They knew how Lauren got anxious about ceremonies. 

"Sorry dear, plane tickets are expensive nowadays, we couldn't just cancel it." 

"It slipped our minds, we really wanted to go with you!"

Camila was like the sun, she had run all the way from her house to meet Lauren when Lauren called at 4.00am bawling her eyes out.

She had been the one to comfort Lauren whenever she was disappointed about something minor but Camila took it seriously anyway, "Your feelings matter, Lauren."

Lauren stood up, towering over her parents. Why was she feeling guilty when her parents had never been there for her.

Not even once.

"I like Camila. She does a better job at taking care of me than both of you do. She cares about me and always backs me up, she's never once left my side because she had to go on a holiday." Lauren exclaimed as she pointed a finger at her parents, "You two just want to make sure grandpa leaves the company in your hands!"

With that, she ran off, grabbing her bag of make-up with her. She shakily grabbed her phone, dialling in numbers rapidly," Hello? Do y'all have time with a live interview for Michael Jauregui? I have an announcement to make."

She chose a car and drove to her destination. ignoring the intense ringing of her phone.

Mike and Clara sat on their couch, watching as yet another of their calls were ignored.

Clara put her head in her hands, her husband doing the same as they recalled what just happened, "We...We really messed up, just because of money."

XX

Camila put her head down as her parents sat around her, looking at her questionably as she had called for an emergency family meeting. Sophie looked worried as she patted her sister's shoulder, seeing how perplexed Camila was at the moment.

"Mija, what is it? You're making us worried." Sinu asked as she saw Camila visibly gulp, taking a swig of water before coughing all of it out.

"I like Lauren." She said before she started coughing again.

"What? What happened to Michael, weren't you dating him?" Alejandro raised his voice, clearly not expecting the turn of events. 

Camila's eyes widened, why did she decide to do this? "Lauren...Lauren is Michael."

'WHAT?"

The clock struck and Camila looked up, 7:30 on the dot.

"Just watch this. Please." Camila begged as she switched on the television, just as Lauren walked in to be interviewed.

Sinu and Alejandro gave each other a look before reluctantly following her wishes without any fuss, watching as the interviews spoke. "So Michael how are you doing today?"

"Well, let's just say I'm going to announce something crazy." Lauren gave her signature smile that won anyone over.

"Is that so?" The interviewers giggled, one clearly infatuated with Michael as she fanned herself.

Lauren nodded before facing the camera. "I met the girl of my dreams when I was 14. She's been my rock for these 4 years and I could never imagine my life without her in it. She broke my heart when I was 16 after introducing me to her boyfriend. I loved her nonetheless and held her when the relationship didn't work out. After all, I knew I didn't have a chance when she introduced me to him."

"But you're the most attractive man alive!" The interviewer gushed out and Lauren only let out a sad chuckle.

"That's a lie that I tricked all of you into believing." Lauren stood and Camila held in a breath, feeling Lauren's eyes bore into her soul from the screen. Lauren slowly removed her wig, wiping off the makeup before looking up again.

She looked beautiful, Camila thought. Even in the face of vulnerability, Lauren stood tall and never showed a hint of fear but Camila knew she was nervous for her eyes didn't shine with stunning green but took on a darker shade.

"I'm Lauren Jauregui, not Michael Jauregui. There was never a Michael Jauregui and I'm sorry for making all of you think he existed. I thought I would never have the chance with the girl of my dreams but it was only because I was a coward. I was forced to take the role of a guy so that I could inherit the fortune from Jauregui Enterprise and just never questioned. But I'm tired of living a lie."

Lauren took a deep breath, her heart racing as she pleaded that Camila was watching her pour her heart out on live television. "Camz, you're everything to me and I can't bear to lose you. I thought I could be the one for you as Michael but that wasn't true. Why would you like the plain old me? Camz, if you're a dragon then I'm that one unicorn that loves you. I would give up this whole life for you. So please, will you accept me as me?"

Camila held in her breath, not noticing the tears flowing down her cheeks as her parents gaped at the screen.

Then, it clicked. Lauren had literally given up her life. She would lose her position as the heir because she had revealed her gender, god knows what her parents would do when she got back home.

Lauren, you stupid piece of poop. Camila thought as a million scenarios flashed in her head. "I need to see her." She stated as she rushed out of the door, making a mad dash towards the nearest TV station.

She ran past security and threw herself into the broadcasting room, locking herself in as she grabbed a microphone. Thank god she listened when they had a field trip to the TV station to learn about how to use the different buttons and whatnot.

The banging on the door made her heart race as the insistent shouting for her to get out of the room constantly rang in her ears. But Camila wanted her voice to reach Lauren because she knew that was what Lauren needed most at this time.

Seeing that she was now on air, she turned the volume up before shouting. "LAUREN JAUREGUI, I LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE. SO STOP BEING DUMB AND COME GET ME."

She cracked a smile as she saw Lauren's startled face at her sudden declaration of love before continuing, "LIKE IM SERIOUS LAUR, I THINK I BROKE A LAW OR TWO AND I MAY GET MAULED BY THESE BIG BURLY SECURITY GUARDS SOON SO LIKE-"

She stopped as she saw Lauren look into the camera, giving a thumbs up as she wiped the tears forming around her eyes. She thanked the interviewers before sprinting off the set and Camila could only smile at the sight.

XX

Camila got detained a few minutes after the incident but was lucky that the security guards were hopeless romantics. They let her off with a warning before wishing her luck with Lauren.

Now to find Lauren. Camila knew exactly where as her legs instinctively brought her to where she saw the green-eyed girl nervously shuffling her feet.

With a call if her name, Lauren opened her arms for Camila to fly into her warm embrace. "For a moment, I was actually going to make my way to the TV station and bus you out of there but I knew you could take care of it."

"Why did you do something crazy like that?" Camila questioned as Lauren wiped away her tears.

"Because you're my one and only. You're worth it. We're not the sun and moon that can only meet during the eclipse, I want to spend as much time I have with you. Plus, I basically disowned myself from my household so I only had one choice left."

Camila groaned as she realised that she would probably need to explain a whole lot to her parents that she had broken into a TV station to confess her love but decided to think about it later when she looked into loving green eyes.

"Has anyone told you your eyes are mesmerising?" Camila asked as she held Lauren's face, pulling her closer.

Lauren smiled, "Well I'd say I'm more interested in your lips now." Their lips met and Camila melted into the kiss, it was sweet and soft, albeit clumsy as they were both smiling into the kiss but Camila felt that it was perfect.

"So, are we girlfriends now?" Camila asked when they pulled away, giggling as Lauren nuzzled into her neck.

"Yep, you're stuck with me."

XX

Jauregui heir turns out to be a female!

Hot news! Lauren is hot as both a female and a male!

Heir to Jauregui disowned?

Michael jauregui involved in a scandal with high school crush!

The most romantic love story of all time:Jauregui and Cabello.

Read now! Normal girl captures the heart of billionaire!!

Camila would be lying if she said the period after their very public confession was easy but she would never regret her decision that day. Breaking laws and all.

Her parents had to take time to accept the news but ultimately decided that their daughter's happiness was their priority. Besides, they knew Lauren was good for Camila.

Lauren and her parents had a rough time after the interview. They still weren't on good terms with her but Camila could see they were trying.

Lauren did end up losing the position as the heir to the business but instead, earned her place as the heiress. It seemed her grandfather was a sucker for romance and was touched by her courage.

The one who takes over my business better have the balls to do something that crazy. And Lauren doesn't even have balls. Was what he said according to Lauren but Camila was sure he didn't say it in such a crude manner.

And the most important of all, Camila and Lauren were happy. They had gotten a massive fan base that gave them immense support and they were grateful that they had helped to garner even more support for the LGBT community.

"What are you thinking of Camz?" Camila smiled as she turned to see Lauren perched on the countertop.

"Just admiring my wife. She's a real sight to see if you get what I mean." Camila teased as Lauren gave her a sweet kiss.

"I'm so glad we finally tied the knot. God knows how many fans we shocked when we announced the date." Lauren chuckled as she played with the ends of Camila's baby hair.

Yes, they were happy and that was all to their story. Begone, Michael Jauregui! Camila thought as she looked at Lauren. Her Lauren was way better.

They shared a kiss as Lauren dropped the newspaper she was holding onto the counter.

The front page's headline read: A sight to see-Lauren and Camila Jauregui are finally wives. The love story of all time.


End file.
